Goodnight
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: A short and sweet godmother and godson bonding oneshot. Timmy wakes up from a nightmare after the Darkness incident, and Wanda is there for him...please R&R.


**Hey guys,**

**This is my first Fairly Odd Parents fic, so no flames please! For some reason, I really like the nightmare ones, so enjoy, and plz R & R.**

**-xxClueless1xx**

-line break-

"AAAAHHHHH!" a scream shook the house, and a pink-haired fairy sat bolt upright. Timmy must have been having another nightmare tonight.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to see Cosmo looking at her pleadingly. She sighed; she would take this one.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of this one." She whispered, careful not to disturb Poof.

Cosmo nodded, yawning, and fell back onto his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulder. When she was sure that both husband and son were sleeping soundly again, she floated out of their castle. She swam to the top of the fishbowl and poofed herself back into her original form.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry when she saw her godchild whimpering as he tossed and turned in his bed. This had been happening ever since the Darkness incident. She knew that he didn't want to admit it, not really, but he had been scared. But she knew that, in the heat of the moment, Timmy thought that it would be best to sacrifice himself.

He could have died.

If the Darkness hadn't turned into the Kindness, then who knew if he would have survived the rest of that day? Wanda swallowed the growing lump in her throat, and seeing that he godchild was suffering, she flew over to him, wings rapidly flapping softly, and shook him.

"Timmy." She whispered, grabbing his shoulders. "Timmy, wake up." She said again.

With one final cry, Timmy sat up suddenly, chestnut bangs covering his left eye, breathing heavily. He looked around with wide eyes for a moment, before his shoulders slightly relaxed with relief when he saw his godmother.

Wanda saw that he had damp trails running down his cheeks from crying during his scare. He didn't always cry when these occurrences happened, but it definitely wasn't rare. It saddened the fairy to know that her godchild had been so badly tormented that he had nightmares every night.

"It's okay." She said softly, rubbing her hand up and down on his back.

He let out a choked dry sob and shook violently in her hold, and she sat down on the mattress next to him, trying to calm him down.

"Shhhh. It's alright." She whispered, hugging him tightly to herself.

He trembled again, and she saw a glimpse of a fresh tear, followed by a few more, and more. He was full-out crying now, and she ran her pale hand through his dark hair. His sobs eventually died down, gradually, but the tears were slowing down.

The shoulder of her yellow shirt was soaked by now, and she saw Timmy's guilty look. To show that everything was fine, and that her shirt wasn't ruined, she held up her wand and poofed it dry again. The ghost of a small grin flickered across his lips, and she gave him a lopsided half-smile.

She saw him star across the room, looking at nothing in particular, and she knew that he was thinking. He was thinking about if the Darkness was coming to get him again, or if the Eliminators were going to come back.

She shifted on the mattress, turning to face him, earning his attention. She grasped his hand, and his deep blue eyes snapped up to look at her. His eyes were still fearful, and she knew that he was still shaken up, and he looked past her shoulder, still lost in thought.

"Timmy, sweetie, look at me." She said.

His eyes slowly rolled to look into her pink eyes, and she opened her mouth again.

"I will never let the Darkness get you again. I won't let it happen." She said firmly, yet soothingly at the same time. It was one of the many things that only Mothers could do; it must come with the territory.

To her surprise, Timmy pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking the wind out of her in the process. He sniffed over her shoulder and clenched her shirt in his hands tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He murmured over and over, before Wanda managed to practically pry him off of her.

She looked into his endless blue eyes and he hugged her again one more time before she floated up to her normal level. She looked fondly at him as he lie back down and pulled the covers up and let his hair fan across his pillow.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and whispered in his ear "I love you."

"I love you too, Wanda." He whispered back to her and she flew over the top of the fish bowl, looking over her shoulder at him one last time.

"Goodnight, Timmy." She said, the words planting good dreams in his head.

"Goodnight, Wanda. I love you."

-line break-

**Well, how was it? I really want some feedback for this, considering that it's my first Fairly Odd Parents Fanfic. 3 you guys!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
